It is difficult to keep well bores vertically aligned when drilling an oil or gas well. An example of an apparatus that is commercially available to keep a down hole drilling tool vertically aligned when drilling a vertical well is a system known by the Trade Mark “VertiTrak” which is marketed by Baker Hughes Incorporated. Another example of an apparatus that is commercial available to keep a down hole drilling tool vertically aligned when drilling a vertical well is a system know by the Trade Mark “Power V” which is marketed by Schumberger Incorporated.